


薄荷烟草

by LLLilith



Category: all丞
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Boys' Love, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLilith/pseuds/LLLilith
Summary: 替朋友发





	薄荷烟草

**Author's Note:**

> 替朋友发

“Omega？”岳明辉挑眉看着靠墙的清秀少年，白衬衫的扣子扣到锁骨下一寸露出脖子上的两颗小痣，紧身细腿裤严丝缝合地裹着修长笔直的双腿，眉目清冷姿态骄矜，这副模样在夜店里一个人晃荡，难怪会被刚才那种心怀不轨的Alpha缠上。

少年别过视线僵硬地点点头，薄唇抿成线，显然还是有些防备的姿态。

“要我送你到门口打车回家吗？”

毕竟在这灯红酒绿的夜店让一个未被标记的Omega单独行动还是有危险性的，既然刚刚帮这个少年解了围，岳明辉也不介意多帮他一下。

“我还不想回去。”少年低声吐出这样一句话，还是没有看岳明辉。

“这儿可不是好玩儿的地方，这里没有好人的。”岳明辉轻笑，凑近少年耳畔轻声吹气：“连我也不是什么好人。”

这种明显涉世未深又臭屁想寻求所谓刺激的小孩儿，直接在感官上吓一吓他们才会学乖。

“可我觉得你还不赖。”

岳明辉动作一顿。

岳明辉一向只做top却很少搞Omega，比起极易屈从于生理性本能的Omega，征服Alpha和Beta让岳明辉更有快感，何况眼前这位明显没什么经验。但他对这个男孩子生出了一些好感，而他又想看看能做到哪一步。于是他轻轻亲了亲对方的耳垂，少年明显瑟缩了一下，可什么也没有说。

“要试试吗？”

一只手轻轻落在岳明辉腰上，岳明辉将这当成默认。

“我楼上有房间。”

 

搂着少年进了房间，岳明辉用脚带上门，灯也不开直接将人抵在墙上。

“叫什么？”

“范丞丞。”

“我在这里的名字是Pinkray。”

岳明辉抬手抚上范丞丞的脸，指尖细细抚过他的眉毛、眼角、鼻梁、嘴唇，最后划过修长的颈绕至脖子后腺体上停下，轻轻按压。

“第一次？”

“唔......”

范丞丞还没来得及回应就被两片薄唇堵住了嘴，薄荷烟草的味道猛地强势起来，呛得他大脑空白了一瞬。

岳明辉将舌头探进去，灵活地舔过贝齿、上颚 ，卷着范丞丞的舌头不停交缠吮吸，来不及吞咽的唾液沿着两人贴合的嘴角流下，在幽暗的房间里反出细小淫糜的光。同时方才按压腺体的手沿着脊骨一路向下最后扣住范丞丞的腰让他更亲密的贴近自己，两人已经勃起的下身隔着粗糙的裤料相互摩擦。

这个吻疯狂又绵长，两人双唇分离时范丞丞觉得有些缺氧，岳明辉勾着晕乎乎的范丞丞往床边走，将人推倒在床上，慢慢地压上去，一边轻咬着他修长后颈已经发涨的腺体，一边褪下范丞丞的裤子。

范丞丞的大腿肉捏在手里比看起来要丰腴一些，细腻光洁的触感让岳明辉流连不已，揉捏了好一会儿才抚上臀瓣。

范丞丞轻哼出声，玫瑰的甜香一点点释放出来，这是情动的表现。连带着后面的穴口也开始湿润起来，肠液把内裤洇出了浅浅的水渍。

脱下剩余的衣物，岳明辉把食指和中指并在一起在穴口周围按揉，手指刚一进去就被温热的肠肉层层吸住。

岳明辉凑近范丞丞耳边轻笑：“这么热情啊宝贝儿。”

低哑的嗓音染着情欲黏糊糊地滚入耳畔，范丞丞哪受过这种挑逗，只觉得脸上的热气要将整个人都蒸发掉了。

岳明辉缓慢地抽动起手指，按压着周围湿热的肠壁。范丞丞发出微弱的呻吟声，岳明辉低头用舌头试探的舔了舔已经立起的乳头，范丞丞的身体不由自主地颤栗了一下。岳明辉直接将整个乳头吸进嘴里，舌尖顺着乳头打转，范丞丞下面的穴里越发湿润，随即岳明辉手指按压上了一处凸起。

“啊！”范丞丞的发出一声短促又尖利的呻吟。

难得染上明显情欲的声调在一定程度上取悦了岳明辉，他开始快速的抽送手指攻击那一处。

范丞丞难耐地环住岳明辉的脖子，呻吟一声比一声拔高，岳明辉另一只手拨开范丞丞已经汗湿的额发，奖励似的吻了吻他额头：“真乖。”

范丞丞难耐地仰起头去寻岳明辉的唇，像是巴巴等着肉骨头的小狗般讨好似的舔吻起来。

岳明辉抽出手指，将范丞丞双腿分开，空虚的穴口不满足的一张一合，似乎是邀请着岳明辉的进入。岳明辉恶意地用阴茎在穴口打转轻轻戳弄，急得范丞丞小兽似的呜咽出声，不住晃着腰往前凑。

岳明辉看他这样也不再逗弄他，一下将阴茎全根没入，滚烫的性器直接将范丞丞刺激出了生理性的泪水，柔软的肠壁紧紧吸附着岳明辉的阴茎，肠道内每一处褶皱都被熨帖着。

先是浅浅的研磨，毕竟范丞丞是第一次，就算Omega天赋异禀岳明辉也不想让他有可能有半点不适。确认范丞丞是享受的，岳明辉才开始大力冲撞起来，一下比比一下用力狠狠往最深处顶去。

交合处啪啪作响，股间不断涌出的肠液变成白浆沾湿了囊袋，范丞丞仰着头大口地喘息着，脖颈弯出漂亮的弧度，像一只濒死的天鹅，细白修长手指搭在岳明辉纹着狰狞图案的手臂上死死地抠进去，

“啊…哈…”  
“啊…啊…嗯…啊！”

一时间房间里只听得交合声和交缠着的喘息呻吟声。

薄荷烟草味和玫瑰味混杂着充斥了整个房间，岳明辉重重碾过范丞丞刚才的敏感点，范丞丞一下收紧后穴，夹得岳明辉差点缴了械，他大力拍上范丞丞臀肉：“怎么这么贪吃？”说着岳明辉顶得更加凶狠，直接顶开了范丞丞的子宫口。

范丞丞带着哭腔惊叫起来：“不要！会怀孕的！”

“不会。”

范丞丞还没来得及想这句话的意思，就被骤然加快的抽动撞得失去思考能力。

伴随一声低吼微凉的精液一股一股射进了范丞丞的生殖腔，岳明辉恶意地又把阴茎往里挺了挺，让不断涌出的精液灌满那里。

 

高潮过后范丞丞还有些失神，岳明辉安抚性地亲了亲他红肿泛着水光的嘴唇：“还舒服吗宝贝儿？”

范丞丞故作凶狠地瞪了一眼岳明辉，可还染着情欲潮红的眼尾硬让这一瞪平添了点妩媚的味道。岳明辉知道自己刚才把人欺负得狠了，也不和他计较这些，只低声问范丞丞要不要去浴室由他帮忙清理一下。

范丞丞不答话，两只手胡乱在岳明辉后背摸索着，直到手指向下摸到了那处同样湿润的穴口。

“哥哥的后面居然也湿了。”范丞丞惊讶地小声道。

岳明辉握住范丞丞不安分的手：“你这么有精神，是还没被操够？”

“哥哥也是Omega吗？”

岳明辉好气又好笑：“能把你操爽不就行了？”

范丞丞无辜地眨眨眼，另一只手却是拿着刚刚在床头找到的小玩具一颗跳蛋，悄悄绕到后面将其直接捅进了岳明辉的后穴。

岳明辉被这一下直接刺激得塌了腰，不支地瘫软在范丞丞身上。

“小崽子你他妈......”

范丞丞可不给岳明辉喘息的机会，另一只手径直摁开了开关，直接调到最高档的震动，一声变了调的呻吟不受控制地从岳明辉喉中溢出。

范丞丞得寸进尺地将两根手指挤入岳明辉后穴搅弄起来，嘴上不满地嘟囔着：“都是Omega，怎么哥哥就不能让我操一下......”

高频的震动让岳明辉的整个下体开始酥麻，尤其是肠道里，后穴前所未有的空虚感让岳明辉有些慌，他咬紧牙根防止自己发出刚才那样羞耻的声音，脑海里千回念转着怎样摆脱眼前有些危险的处境。

范丞丞玩得兴起，冷不防手臂一阵刺痛，冰凉的触感让他低下头，银白色的针头里液体被缓缓推进身体。

岳明辉得意一笑，露出尖利的虎牙，抬手拍拍范丞丞的脸，缓声道：“小崽子，想操你哥，再等五百年吧。”

“起来，帮你做了清理送你回家了。”

 

本以为这就是一切的结束了，结果第二天岳明辉在学校看见范丞丞时才真正觉得不妙。

上大课的学生来来回回那么多，岳明辉没法将每人的脸都记住，所以那天在夜店认不出也是范丞丞情有可原的。

范丞丞倒是大大方方冲他走过来，脱离了夜晚昏暗的光线岳明辉这才发现他好像比自己还高一点。

范丞丞学着岳明辉的样子凑近他耳畔轻轻呼气：“岳老师，岳助教，您还欠我一顿操呢。”

 

END


End file.
